MoonLight Flower
by BlackRose629
Summary: Summary is in the story...this is a OC fanfiction...Please read and review, but if you just want to say my Fanfic is a mary sue then keep it to yourself. Because I like writing with fan characters and I like it when others do it too... InuyashaXOC
1. Chap1: The day we met

Several clouds loomed over the thick forest a young girl wandered through the trees, jumping from tree to tree. Her long black hair flooding behind her like a cape, it shined in the when the small beam of sunlight hit it. She scanned the forest with her jade colored eyes, her elf like ears twitched at near by sound. Jumping out of the tree she ran towards the sound her black wolf tail wagged happily in the hope her parents were near by.

Girl- "Mother! Father!" She said with joy. But, sadly when she reached the sound it was merely a rabbit jumping through the grass, her expression sadden that the sight of the rabbit.

Though her body felt weak she continued to wander through the forest. "Mother! Father! Where are you?!" She yelled though no one could hear her sad cries. She had been following her Parent's scent for days. But, she was still too young to know where exactly their scent was coming from they were just too far a way. Another day had pasted her body becoming weaker as she continued to walk. Finally making it out of the forest she found herself standing in front of a flower filled meadow. She noticed a young boy dressed in a red kimono. He seemed to be the same age as her, she slowly walked towards him. She watched as his long white hair moved slightly as the wind blew though it. His white dog ears twitched when he heard her walking near him. "_His are so cute __Is he a half demon like me?_" she thought. She wanted to talk to the boy, but when she was about to speak the days of not eating and endless walk caught up with her. She began to feel very dizzy and she quickly fell to the ground.

She awoke to found herself lying in a bed. Sitting next to her was the boy she saw in the meadow.

Girl- "Wh…Where am I??" She asked, sleepily.

Boy- "You are in my home. You've been a sleep for three days. You must have been very tired to sleep that long." He said with a smile. The girl sat up in the bed.

Girl- "But how did I get here?"

Boy- "I brought you here when I saw you pass out in the meadow." A smile grow on the girl's face no one had ever done something so kind for her before she was very grateful to this boy.

Girl- "So what's your name?" She asked.

Boy- "Only if you tell me your name first."

Diana- She Giggled. "My name is Diana."

Inuyasha- He smiled again. "Diana, that's a pretty name, my name is Inuyasha. how old are?" He continued ask his little questions.

Diana- "I'm 10."

Inuyasha- "Really! I'm 10 too!" They both started to laugh.

????- You both seem to be getting along well.

Inuyasha- "mother!" Inuyasha jumped to his feet ran to his mother and hugging her tightly.

Inuyasha's mother- "Inuyasha, why don't you take her outside to play it's a lovely day."

Inuyasha- "Okay, mother" Inuyasha walked to Diana grabbed her hand. Her face turned a bright red as he held her hand. "_Why does my face feel so warm?_" she thought. Inuyasha's mother promised to make them something to eat while they played. Inuyasha lead Diana back to the meadow where they first met.

Diana- Diana continued to blush as she noticed that he still held her hand though they had already got to the meadow. "Inuyasha, you can let go of my hand now."

Inuyasha- His eyes widen as blushed. "Oh! Sorry!"

Diana- "I-It's okay. Um…you must really like living in this village, it's so beautiful." She said.

Inuyasha- "what so beautiful about a village that treats a person like a freak, just because they're a half demon" He said lowing his head.

Diana- "You too?" She said with sad tone.

Inuyasha- "Your village treats you like that too?"

Diana- "yes, but they don't say it to my face, they say it behind my back. They're just afraid of what my parents may do."

Inuyasha- "why's that?" he asked, curious.

Diana- "Both my parents are half demon, but since my father is the lord of the main house they can't say anything in fear of what my Father may do."

Inuyasha- "wow!"

Diana- "yeah, wow." She said in an annoyed tone. The sudden sounds of screaming break Diana out her thought, both she and Inuyasha looked back towards the village.

Inuyasha- "what's happening?!" He said, worried.


	2. Chap2: Dont tough my dog boy!

Diana- wait! I know that those scents! Mother! Father!! **Diana quickly ran in the direction of their scent.**

Inuyasha- O.O! Wait for me Diana!!! **She continued running to find herself standing in front of her parents.**

Both Diana's parents- Diana!!! **Both Diana's parents hug her.**

Diana's mother- oh, my sweet baby I was so worried!!

Diana's father- Are you alright Diana? These humans didn't hurt you did they?

Diana- **smiles** no father, thanks to Inuyasha and his mother I'm safe

Diana's father- Inuyasha? **And the second Diana's father said his name inuyasha come out of the bushes.**

Inuyasha- Diana...you sure….do…run fast **When Inuyasha saw Diana's parents they looked strong, but kind. Diana's father had long brown hair and green eyes. He wore what a topical wolf demon would wear, even though he was a half breed like his wife and daughter, they all looked very strong. Diana's mother had similar features to her daughter, but her jet black hair was very short, and her eyes were red. She wore a beautiful spring kimono.**

Diana- Inuyasha!! Those are my parents, my father Ringe and my mother Suzuran!!!

Inuyasha- pleased…too meet… you… **Still trying to catch his breath.**

Suzuran- **Smiles** thank you inuyasha for helping our daughter…

Inuyasha- **Blushes** oh, your welcome O///O! "_Wow! Diana's mom is just as pretty as she is._" **Suddenly a rock was thrown in the direction inuyasha.**

Diana- inuyasha look out!! **She quickly jumped in first of inuyasha. The rock almost hit Diana on the back of her head but her father caught it in time. The people around them began to worry. There were loud shouts of "LEAVE YOU DIRTY HALF-BREEDS NO ONE WANTS YOU HERE…" Inuyasha began to get angry, he wanted to scream at the people for being so rube to Diana and her family. But was afraid to because he didn't want to get his mother in trouble.**

Ringe- **sigh** we'd better go…

Diana- what! But, why!!

Suzuran- your father right Diana now say your goodbyes…

Diana- **sighs** okay… I'm sorry inuyasha that I have too go…

Inuyasha- I understand, I guess this is goodbye…

Diana- no, see you later **She blushes and kisses him on the cheek, Inuyasha whole face turns bright red.**

Diana- thanks again for your help Inuyasha **Suzuran**** pick up Diana and she flies up in to the air and her father follows them by running. As Diana said they would see each other again, she would visit inuyasha everyday. They always meet in the meadow where they first met. As the years pasted Inuyasha and Diana they become very close. In those years they knew each other Inuyasha's Mother had pasted away. Inuyasha would live alone in the forest, but he would still meet Diana in the meadow everyday. So when inuyasha didn't show up one day, it made Diana very worry. The sun was about to go down so Diana went to go look for him.**

((Where inuyasha is…))

**Inuyasha was running, His silver hair flowing behind him. He was being chased by group demons. "Come here you filthy half-breed!" one yelled. "Yeah!!! We just want to play." the others said with an evil grins on their faces. Inuyasha ran to the edge of the cliff. He had no where to go but down. The demons reached the end of the cliff.**

Demon -Stupid half-Breed must have jumped. **sighs in disappointment. Inuyasha's eyes where tightly shut, His heart pounding.**

Inuyasha- "_Are they gone?__**" **_**Suddenly a familiar ****filled his lungs. It was Diana, and the scent of the demons were still in the area.** "_Diana!!! The demon will kill her!!!_"

Demon- well, look boys another half-breed and she looks very taste… **He grinned at Diana, she just glared at them.**

Inuyasha- "_What are you doing Diana, run away!!!_"

Diana- **She narrowed her eyes at the demons, her eyes overflowing with anger, she then screamed...** HOW DARE YOU ATTACK A 12 YEARS OLD BOY!!! **Inuyasha opened she eyes wide, why wasn't she afraid?! Why didn't she run away?!**

Demon- **laughs** how dare we? Why not he just a free meal…

Diana- he is huh? Well you soon will be one too… **Diana heeled her left hand close to her face, and her pale colored nails suddenly started to turn blood red, as they glowed they also grow. She then jumped in to the air and screamed…** BLADES OF ARUA BLOOD!!!! **And before the demons could move out of her way, they were all sliced into huge pieces.**

Diana- And they thought they were so powerful… I didn't even have to use my other hand… **She went over to the edge of the cliff knelt down and saw Inuyasha.** Inuyasha you okay, I was so worry? They didn't hurt you did they?

Inuyasha- no… I'm more worried about you I heard a lot of noise, what happen?

Diana- **She smiled sweetly at him and heeled her hand out to him.** I'm alright, lets just say I eliminated them.

Inuyasha- Wow!! I couldn't do that!! **He grabbed her hand and she pulled him up.**

Diana- don't worry someday you'll be very strong, even stronger then me

Inuyasha- you really think so??

Diana- I sure do!!! **Inuyasha looked in the direction of the dead demons, and put out his tongue. **

Inuyasha- gross, what a mess…

Diana- Don't worry, my wolfs will take care of them… **She look at the dead demon and grinned.** I did say I would make a free meal out of them… **as Diana and inuyasha left, the sound out wolfs feeding filled the forest. Diana grabbed Inuyasha's hand; she pulled him in the direction out of the forest and back to their meadow. As they ran through the forest Diana looked back at Inuyasha and smiled sweetly then said…**

Diana- Inuyasha do you think we'll be friends forever?

Inuyasha- **He grinned back her.** I sure do!!!


	3. Chap3: His confession her choice

((4 years later))

Diana- **Inuyasha was sitting on a rock as Diana was in the flower make something for inuyasha.** almost…Done!! **She had made a flower crown for inuyasha** Inuyasha-sama!!! 

Inuyasha- **blushes** don't call me that! You know it makes me blush. 

Diana- **giggles** that's the point I say it **Diana walks goes up Inuyasha and places the flower clown on his head.** I have to tell you something... 

Inuyasha- what is it? 

Diana- I…I'm leaving... 

Inuyasha- You have to go home? 

Diana- **She had a sad look in her eyes.** I'm leaving for good... 

Inuyasha-What?! No you can't! **He grabbed her arms.** I don't want you to go!!!

Diana- I'm sorry my father is making the whole clan move to the east…

Inuyasha- Does that mean we'll never see each other?!

Diana- I…I don't know…

Inuyasha- But you can't leave I'm...I'm in love with you! 

Diana- oh, Inuyasha I'm in love with too.

Inuyasha- Then stay with me, Please… **She looked it to his eyes they looked so sad, she wanted to stay but she knew she couldn't she knew that her parents would never allow it no matter how about she loved inuyasha.**

Diana- Inuyasha I…

Inuyasha- please Diana I do not want to lose another person I love **He pulled her to him and heeled her closes.**

Diana- Inuyasha, I'm sorry…I…I have to go!! **She pushed away from inuyasha and ran. As she ran she could hear inuyasha screaming her name. She but she didn't stop she kept on running, hoping that he would forgive her, and hoping one day they would meet again. **

**Three years have pasted since Diana left, and on ever second of those 3 years she wished to be reunited with her beloved Inuyasha. She was back in the west and made her way to the village where inuyasha used to live. Already knowing that inuyasha won't be there. She just wanted to see the meadow where they met and then to start her search for inuyasha.**

Diana- **sigh** I guess I'd better get started and look for him… **She had been flying for what seemed like hours. When she saw the sun about to set, she quickly landed to the ground, and began to walk. ****It was the night of the new moon. On this night Diana had become human. Her long jet black hair turned brown, her beautiful jade green eyes would turn a blood shade of red, her elf like ears would turn in to human ears, and her long black tail would disappear. It was against her will of course. But, she didn't mind at all. Someone was coming, even without her sharp elf ears she could hear someone coming closer. She quickly climbed the closest tree. A human woman, a priestess like her by the look of it. She was beautiful; she couldn't have been much older than 19 just like Diana. "Sister Kikyo! Wait for me!" came a voice, it sounded like a small child. "Her name must be Kikyo." Diana thought to herself. Diana wanted to leave. She looked in the direction they were heading and saw a village. So she decided to head over there when they left. Kikyo and her sister had finally left, so she climbed down from the tree and headed to the village. She was able to stay with some kind villagers, but left before sun came up. As she was about to leave the Village when she suddenly smelled a familiar scent. It was Inuyasha's scent she quickly followed it. When she made her way to his scent, suddenly heard a woman's voice in the direction of inuyasha. So Diana climbed the close heavily bushed tree.**


	4. Chap4: The other woman

**The woman who he was with was Kikyo. They looked very close. Seeing the jewel around Kikyo neck she thought to herself "**_**Inuyasha must have tried to steal the jewel from her**_**." "**_**He did want to be a full demon**_**…" It seemed Inuyasha had forgotten all about her. "**_**Does he even wish I was still around**_**?" she wondered. He looked happy being with Kikyo, Kikyo had taken Diana's place. Diana's felt her heart broking. The next day came and Diana followed inuyasha making sure to keep her dissects; even though it pained her to see him following Kikyo she continued to follow him as he followed Kikyo.**

Kikyo- Inuyasha, come sit with me. I know you're there. **The way she had cast her spell on him made Diana so sad that she wanted to cry. If Kikyo asked him to jump off a cliff he would've at that point in time. Inuyasha walked over to her and they talked.**

Diana- **sigh** "_So I was right he is in love with her..._" **When Kikyo was about leave, Inuyasha went after her.**

Inuyasha- Kikyo! Meet me back here tomorrow, okay? I want to give you something. **Kikyo nodded, ''Yes, of course I will. I also have something to give you, Inuyasha." when they left their separate ways, Diana was left all alone… She couldn't stop thinking about Inuyasha. He was everything she had ever wanted. But, Inuyasha had forgotten all about her… He was with Kikyo and there was no changing that… So why did she want to watch them so much even though seeing them together bought so much pain in her heart.**

**The next day, Diana had decided to sleep in the area where inuyasha and Kikyo were supposes too meet. When inuyasha scent came close she quickly woke up and a wait to see what may happen. Inuyasha sat down, but then, stood back up when Kikyo was walking to him. **

Inuyasha- Here **he handed Kikyo a seashell filled with red lip coloring.**

Kikyo- Inuyasha! Where did you get this? **Diana knew where… "**_**It was his mother's**_**" Tears began to fall down her cheeks. **

Inuyasha- It belonged to my mother. But you can have it. She also gave me this robe made of the fire rat. So it's al I really need. **All Diana could do was cry, remembering some what inuyasha said the day his mother died. "Diana, I know my mother gave this to me but, some day I'm going to gave too. Because I know my mother also loved you" he said to her with a sad smile on his face.**

Inuyasha- So, what did ya get me, Kikyo? **Kikyo looked ashamed for a moment. She was going to give him the beads of subjugation, so he could never again try to steal the Shikon Jewel. But… **

Inuyasha- I'm so sorry Inuyasha I must have forgotten it!

Inuyasha- That's too bad…I was really looking forward to seeing about you got me**…Kikyo apologized and said she would try to get it to him as soon as possible. Again, they talked. It look as Inuyasha was getting more and more drawn in, day by day. Yet, Diana tried not to lose hope. But, she never came out of hiding, not once. Day after day she watched them trying to stop her tears. **

**It was a new day; Inuyasha and Kikyo were taking a romantic boat ride. Inuyasha steering the boat. Diana still watching near by, she just couldn't stop herself, but she never interfered with them just watched. They had been talking, what they usually did. As a matter of fact that's all they did to Diana surprise. They just talked, sometimes going over the same subject over and over. It was then Kikyo brought up an unusual subject, the Shikon jewel.**

Kikyo- Inuyasha, what if you were to become human. The sacred jewel can be used for good or evil. If it were to turn you into a demon, it would be cast into an unending darken. Yet, if it were to turn you human, the jewel would be pure and cease to exist.

Inuyasha- but, what would happen to you as its keeper?

Kikyo- I could live a normal human life.

Inuyasha- Kikyo, I... I just don't know... **Kikyo looked distressed as she looked into Inuyasha's eyes. She thought that he would never agree to it. When they got out of the boat, Kikyo still looked distraught. She wasn't paying attention when she fell in a crack. She was going down when Inuyasha caught her. In those seconds, he had known he would do anything for her, even turn human. **

Inuyasha- Kikyo I'll do it, I'll be come human then you can be my…

Kikyo- Stop that's all I need to hear. **Kikyo looked up in to Inuyasha's eyes, he then lean down and kissed her.**

Diana- "_Inuyasha's first kiss!!!_" _Again tears of sadness fell down her cheeks._

Inuyasha- Kikyo, bring the sacred jewel into the meadow. Wait for me there okay?

Kikyo- Of course **She smiled to him. Diana couldn't watch them anymore, she ran back to the village. Morning came Kikyo quietly slipped out of her hut with Shikon jewel in hand.**


	5. Chap5: His death and her sacrifice

Kikyo- Inuyasha where are you… I guess he isn't here yet... **Kikyo pulled out the seashell full of lip coloring that inuyasha gave her and began to put it on. Suddenly something was coming toward her, Slithering through the grass. She quickly felt a pain come from her shoulder as she fell to the ground. Kikyo was nearly unconscious laying in the field. "That shade of red didn't suit you, demon's blood is good for you…" said a familiar voice She quickly knew it was inuyasha, inuyasha then stomped his feet on the hand holding the jewel.**

Inuyasha- I have no desire what so ever to become human. But, I'll take the jewel none the less! Thanks! This Jewel is about to take in a lot pain a suffering when I use it the kill the villagers.

Kikyo- Inuyasha! How...how could you?! trader…You trader!!! **She looked up at the creature. It was Inuyasha. But, he wouldn't do that to her! While Kikyo laid there with a huge slash riddled with blood on her right shoulder. What Kikyo didn't know, was that it was a trick, a foul deed done by the one that wanted to take her away from Inuyasha.**

((Where the real inuyasha is…))

Inuyasha- **he was just on his way to meet Kikyo. **DAMN! I'm late!** "**_**Kikyo going to be so mad at me, if I don't hurry up!**_**" Suddenly an arrow hit the tree was about to pass.**

Inuyasha- What the hell?! **Inuyasha looked up in the direction the arrow had come from. A second arrow hit the tree barely missed his head.** Kikyo! What are you doing?!!

Kikyo- Isn't it obvious, or does the Half-Breed not understand the arrows flying at him?** Inuyasha ran off toward the village.**

Inuyasha- How could I be so stupid! She never cared about me!! The only one who ever really cared about was Diana! **he said angrily** How could Kikyo betray me! She used me, Kikyo used me! **Inuyasha began to attack everything and everyone, as the villagers tried to run away. Kikyo had betrayed him and this was just his way of getting back at her. He was going to steal the sacred jewel. He broke through the door of the hut in which the sacred jewel had been replaced by the impostor. He quickly took it and broke through the roof. There was screaming and fires were blazing in the village. With the last ounce of energy Kikyo had with her broken body she hunted Inuyasha down. In all this panic Diana tried to help the villagers not knowing it was Inuyasha who was attacking the village. She had just got a family out of a burning hut when she saw inuyasha running toward the Tree of Ages as Kikyo follow bow and arrow in hand.**

Diana- inuyasha!! **She had a feel that something bad was going to happen. She ran in their direction. Kikyo took her bow and arrow aim at inuyasha ready too shot. **

Diana- **her eyes grew wide.** She's aiming that arrow at inuyasha!

Diana- NO, PLEASE KIKYO DON'T DO IT!!! "_I'm not going to make it!!!_" **Kikyo ****shot her arrow without moment's hesitation. When she thought her arm was to break, she released, it**** went right into Inuyasha's chest. As Inuyasha's pinned body hang on the tree the arrow in his chest all he could say was. "Kikyo, but I thought we…" That was all Inuyasha had to say before his hand dropped from trying to catch the jewel. But, before he his eyes closed he saw Diana standing behind Kikyo. He was surprised to see her, he wanted to say something to her but it was too late. Before she died, Kikyo clearly instructed the villagers to burn the jewel with her body. And with that, Kikyo was dead, Inuyasha was sealed to the tree of ages and again Diana was left all alone…**

**The next come and Kikyo's sister and some other villager and stand in front of Kikyo grave. Diana watched near by, she was about to visit inuyasha but want to see what the villagers were doing.**

Kaede- Sister Kikyo, you will always be missed! **she said between sobs. "If that cursed Inuyasha didn't come here lady Kikyo still be alive!!!" said one of the villagers. That was all Diana could stand to heard she quickly left and headed to inuyasha forest.**

Diana- Inuyasha, I wish I could free. But, only the one who bound you with the sacred arrow can remove It… **He looked so peaceful; never again will she see his beautiful golden eyes. His lips closed in a smile; never again will she hear his loving voice calling her name. Diana had given up on trying to save Inuyasha, She decided to join him. She first took some of the bark from the tree of ages, a lock of Inuyasha's hair, some of Kikyo ashes then mixing it with other materials making it in to a potion. She picked a cave near the inuyasha forest.**

Diana- When inuyasha wakes for his sleep so will I **She then Drunk the potion and fell into a deep sleep, and as she slept she had dreams of her true love, and all wonderful times they shared. 50 years have pasted; A girl named kagome comes from a well and sets inuyasha free. In that same instance, Diana awoke as well. She found herself in her bed in her room in her father's mansion in the east. One of her father's servants walked in the room. **


	6. Chap6: Her wakening

Servant- Lady Diana your finally a woke!!!

Diana- How did I get here??

Servant-your father he found out what happen and found you in a cave. So he bought you here. You've been a sleep for 50 years!!

Diana- what?! I have go!! I have to see inuyasha!!! **She jumped out of bed and ran to the door but her father stopped her from leave. Her father's**** long brown hair was now as white as snow his green eyes looked a little wiry of old age.**

Diana- Fa…Father?! What happen to you??!!

Ringe- **He smiled at has daughter** time can be a cruel mistress my dear…

Diana- H…How long have I been a sleep!!!

Ringe- 50 years… **But, before she could react to what he said, her father grabbed her and hugged her close.**

Diana- Father, I'm sorry… I just…

Ringe- yes, I know you love him so much…

Diana- how's mother?

Ringe- she's fine but, I have a surprise for you

Diana- hm? What is it?

Ringe- **smiles** lets say it's been wait to meet you for 10 years, now follow me… **they both walked in the direction of her parent's room, she then heard a small child's voice. They walked in then she saw her, Diana's new little sister was on her mother lap. She had short brown with red eyes. She wore a blue kimono with white flowers.**

Ringe- Diana, this is your baby sister Suki… **Suki turn to look who was calling her name the second Suki saw Diana a giant smile appeared on her face. She jumped from their mother's lap and ran to Diana, she then hugged her sister.**

Suki- Sister!!! I'm so happy you're awake!!!

Suzuran- Diana!!! **See her daughter finally a wake from her 50 years sleep made tears of happiness went down her cheeks. She got up from the bed and join Suki in hugging Diana.**

Diana- I'm sorry… I just I love him so much that, I just wanted to join him…

Suzuran- yes, we know sweet heart, and we understand…

Suki- Sister!!! So when can I meet big brother!!!

Diana- **Diana kneeled down to be at the same height as Suki, and kissed Suki's forehead.** I haven't been around for your 10 years of your life. And I'm sorry for that Suki… **She then hugged Suki.**

Suki- **smiles** its okay sister, I love you so I understand

Diana- **giggles** you're sweet... **Diana then stood up.** I'm sorry everyone but I have to leave…

All of them- So soon!!!

Diana- I'm sorry… I have to see him…

Ringe- **Sighs** well, then I'm going with you…

Diana- Father are you sure?! What about mother and Suki?

Suzuran- it's alright dear, Suki and I will

Suki- I'll miss you sister

Suzuran- but before you go I want you to have this. **She pulled a jar with 2 pieces of the sacred jewel. And place it in Diana's hand.**

Diana- wh…where did you get this?!

Suzuran- it doesn't matter, I just want you to have it alright?

Diana- oh, thank you so much **she hugged her mother they left the next, ****But by the time they had made their way to the tree of ages. Inuyasha was gone and it was about to be night fall.**

Diana- should have known we'd be to late… Sighs

Ringe- don't sweetie we'll find him…

Diana- you think so?

Ringe- I do **they walk a mile away from the tree of ages when suddenly they heard a noise from the bushes.**

Both Diana and Ringe- Who there?!


	7. Chap7: Do you even want me here?

**Deep in the same forest Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku sleep near a camp fire… **

((Dream)) 

**Inuyasha, He was 16 years old and he was playing with Diana, She was 16 years old as well.**

Diana- **Inuyasha was sitting on a rock as Diana was in the flower make something for inuyasha.** almost…Done!! **She had made a flower crown for inuyasha** Inuyasha-sama!!! 

Inuyasha- blushes don't call me that! You know it makes me blush. 

Diana- **giggles** that's the point I say it **Diana walks goes up Inuyasha and places the flower clown on his head.** I have to tell you something... 

Inuyasha- what is it? 

Diana- I…I'm leaving... 

Inuyasha- You have to go home? 

Diana- **She has a sad look in her eyes.** I'm leaving for good... 

Inuyasha-What?! No you can't! **He grabbed her arms.** I don't want you!!!

Diana- I'm sorry my father is making the whole clan move to the east…

Inuyasha- Does that mean we'll never see each other?!

Diana- I…I don't know…

Inuyasha- But you can't leave I'm...I'm in love with you! 

Diana- oh, Inuyasha I'm in love with too.

Inuyasha- Then stay here with me, Please… **She looked it to his eyes they looked so sad, she wanted to stay but she knew she couldn't she was still too young to leave her parents.**

Diana- Inuyasha I…

Inuyasha- please Diana I do not want to lose another person I love **He pulled her to him and heeled her closes. ****But she suddenly disappear in mild air.  
**  
(End of dream)

Inuyasha- **He suddenly wakes up** Diana!!!

Kagome- **at the sound of Inuyasha screaming she woke up.** Inuyasha? **yawns** Why are you screaming?

Inuyasha- It's Nothing…

Kagome- you sure?

Inuyasha- I said it was nothing!!! **he jumps from the tree from where he was sleeping in, and runs off.  
**  
Kagome-Inuyasha!!! Where are you going!?

Shippo- **yawns** Huh? What's going on?

Kagome- Its Inuyasha, He screamed, and woke me so I asked him what was wrong. He just ran away, I'm starting worry.

Miroku- Kagome, Inuyasha's a big boy he can take care of himself so don't worry, now let's go back to sleep...

Kagome- **sighs** okay...

Inuyasha- **Inuyasha keep running till he found himself in front of a river.** what's wrong with me… It's been so long since I had that dream about her… **He puts hand in a fist, and punches a tree** Grr! Why does this bug me so much!!! **Later on Inuyasha heads back to the other, suddenly kagome senses jewel shards. They follow Kagome and find themselves in front the tree of ages In front of the tree Diana laid unconscious cover in her own blood. She looked as if she was on the bridge of death. Her kimono of white and yellow, the bottom was red. Were all torn a part, like someone had cut them with millions blades. Inuyasha thought he recognized her but, Diana in his dream would be much older looking, but this girl looked as if she was just 19 years. So Inuyasha didn't really give it a second thought. Kagome and the other complete forgot about the jewel shards so they carefully took Diana to Kaede's village, putting Diana in Kaede's hunt. Miroku and Shippo left to get some food. So Kagome, Sango, and Inuyasha tined to the girl's wounds. After they were done Kagome and Sango left to find Kaede. The only people left in the hunt were Inuyasha and Diana. Diana started to get a fewer and swear drops appeared on her face as Inuyasha wiped them off Diana started to talk in her sleep.  
**  
Diana- **in a soft and weak voice. **Inu...yasha... 

Inuyasha- Huh?! How does she know my name? 


	8. Chap8: I'm with you again, do you care?

Diana- **Diana began to open her eyes.** Inu...yasha… **she looks at inuyasha.** Inuyasha!! 

Inuyasha- **he started to blink in confusion** Huh? She really does know me? **he looks at her more closely** She looks familiar, but...she can't be who I'm thinking of...

Diana- I must be dreaming to have you here beside me, Inuyasha-sama...

Inuyasha- Eh? **he blushes at being called "-sama"** You're not dreaming!

Diana- But, I must be because your here. **She tries to sit up but the second she does she gets sharp pains from her wounds.** Ow!!   
Inuyasha- See, you're not dreaming! You shouldn't try to move...

Diana- Inuyasha, it's me Diana. Do you remember me?

Inuyasha- Yes...but that would be impossible.

Diana-what do you mean, Impossible…?

Inuyasha- the Diana I know would look much older then you do?!

Diana- I guess I can understand… you did not know that I joined you…

Inuyasha- joined me??

Diana- Inuyasha, when Kikyo place you on the tree of ag--

Kagome- **she walks though the door** Hey, Inuyasha! **she sees Inuyasha and Diana.** oh, good you're awake

Diana- **Looks at Kagome with evil eyes.** Kikyo!!!

Diana- **Angry eyes** HOW DARE YOU COME HERE! **hugs inuyasha making inuyasha head end up in Diana's chest.** Kikyo! Have you come to finish inuyasha once and for all! Well, i won't let you!!!

Inuyasha- ... **blushes as red as his Kimono.**

Kagome- Hey, I'm not Kikyo!

Diana- you're not Kikyo? Inuyasha do you know this gir-? **looks down at inuyasha and sees his head is in her chest. **O////O! AAAAAAA!!! **She pushes inuyasha so hard away that he fly out the door, hitting his head on a rock and a large bump forms**

Inuyasha- Hey, what the hell was that for!? You're the one who put me there!!! **rubs his head grumpily, he was still blushing  
**  
Diana- **blushes then points to kagome** so who are you and why do you look like Kikyo?!

Kagome- I'm Kikyo's reincarnation…

Diana- Reincarnation... I see…I forgot she died… **Looks at kagome still with angry eyes. Glares at kagome, then sighs as she looks at inuyasha a as a look of sadden appears in her eyes.** "_Inuyasha… Does that mean you're in love her?_"

Kagome- Anyway... I came to tell inuyasha that Kaede was coming... So how do you know inuyasha?

Diana- We knew each other when we were kids…My father and I came for the east to lo-- O.o! OMG!! Father!!! **Runs out the door**

Kagome- huh??

Inuyasha- Diana, wait!!! **he runs after her**

Kagome- So her, name is Diana…


	9. Chap9: Your enemy is now my enemy

Diana- Diana you Baka!!! How could you forget about Father!!! Father could be hurt some where!!! 

Inuyasha- **still following her** what are you doing? Get back here!!

Diana- **Smell the air** I smell blood... Dad!!!! **she suddenly falls to the ground in pain.**

Inuyasha- Idiot! If you keep this up you'll open up your wounds!!!

Diana- please inuyasha we have to find my father!!!

Inuyasha- **Smells the air** your right I do smell the scent of blood. Get on! **She did what she was told and got on Inuyasha's back. They follow the scent of blood to find Ringe lying on floor in a pool of his own blood. **

Diana- Father!!! **She jumps off inuyasha and runs to Ringe.**

Ringe-Dia...na...

Diana- **She sat next to her father, as tears go down her cheeks. Inuyasha walked a little bit away to give Diana and her father some space**

Diana- Father, I thought you got away... How did this happen, I know you got hurt a little but, I stayed I could have hel-

Ringe- No…I told you to run sweetie…Naraku, and as demons he went after me...I was no match for him...Diana... tell your mother and your sister…I love th**…Ringe body suddenly became very cold, and he stop speaking...  
**  
Diana- Father! Father!!!

Inuyasha- That bastard Naraku...

Diana- Its not fair he...he... was alone… it wasn't a fair fight I know he was good with a sword but was out numbered...i...i **More tears went down her cheeks. Damn!! She began to hit the ground with her fist.** I shouldn't have left, I should have stayed to fight, I was the one with the jewel shards… why didn't he come after me!!! **She to the hit the ground again **Damn it! Damn it! **As she continued to hit the ground, she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder she look up and saw Inuyasha.** "_Is he trying to make me feel better?_"

Inuyasha- come on, let's go and put him to rest… 

Diana- no, it's alright you don't have to. **She went in to her kimono and pulled out some small people shaped paper. She through the papers on the ground, they quickly turned in to cute mini versions of Inuyasha and herself they walked over to Ringe and picked him off the ground. When Inuyasha saw the mini him, he blushed.  
**  
Diana- when you get there, tell mother what happen to father and tell I'll be coming home soon**… The mini Diana and Inuyasha nodded and they began to leave. She stood up next to Inuyasha and kissed him on the cheek.** goodbye Inuyasha… **She started to walk away, but Inuyasha grabbed her hand.  
**  
Inuyasha- you're not going to leave me, not again!!!

Diana- But, I have too…

Inuyasha- Then, I'm going with!!!

Diana- No… Go back to your friends… You don't to come on my account…

Inuyasha- BAKA!!! I'm not, I want too!!!

Diana- Oh Inuyasha, thank yo- **She suddenly fainted, but before she hit the ground inuyasha caught her. He placed his hand on her forehead she was running a fever, and he noticed that some of her wounds opened and she was start to bleed.**

Inuyasha- Diana!!! Diana just hang on!!! **He picked her up and ran back to Kaede's hut. He**** laid her on her back in a soft futon. Her jet black hair sprawled out across it under him. When Kagome and Kaede were finished healing Diana's wounds it was night. It was the night of the new moon and the moon lay large and bright, luminous stars. He smiled softly at her as laid down beside her.** your human form was always so cute… **He began to run his human finger through Diana's hair, but stopped the second everyone came back it to the hut.**


End file.
